User blog:Merricksdad/FV Sidekick Almost Finished
I've been working hard on the upcoming Sidekick for Wall Manager (FV). I know I said I wasn't going to be the one doing it, but I figured with all the trouble and conversation I've been going through with folks world-wide about FV, I might as well just do it really quick and then pass it off. So that's what I did. As I said before, its not meant to replace or destroy FVWM, and users of FVWM may still prefer FVWM over the the Sidekick. Infact, I currently intend to pass it to one or two people to update in the future so I don't have to do any more work on it. One of those people is the current steward of FVWM, "DDM". Here is a list of differences you will find between FVWM and this upcoming sidekick: *Fully functional with WM1.5 *Docks with WM1.5's options menu, and so does not require a separate options menu *Does not require FVWM be installed *Has the ability to determine lamb sex for some posts *Different method of searching for Giant/Big/Normal Trees, and Super/Pollinated Seeds/Bushels/Perfect Bunches. *Does not sort seasonal items into blocks, all non sheep/cow/duck/pig seasonal animals can be found in the adoption section. *Does not disable collection when gift box is full *Checks for an ungodly number of error messages returning a better got/failed message to the user *Groups sendable items differently *Has the ability to change link text (see Options Menu under Basic Tech Options: Turn on Recognition Debugging). *Has the ability to toggle processing of ALL W2W (wall to wall) posts. FV does not have ability to process ALL and will return "not for you" errors. But some posts, such as quest posts are still doable. *Group selectors are in a different spot than in FVWM, making use of the new WM1.5 group toggles which are now innate with the optionblock menu objects (see Sidekick Tutorial for details) *Sidekick function acts similar to Facebook Auto Publish *Sidekick can manipulate gift sending page to show only the gift requested in the link. Still does not process send materials links without a specific item. (future versions may recognize building names and associate an item or randomly selected item from the gift menu) *Differentiates between specific crafted items such as Pub/Bakery/Craftshop/Spa/Winery item samples. *Does not yet divide bushels by craft needs, or by bushel to collectible relation. This can easily be changed before release or shortly after. *Differentiates between truffle types *Has the ability to "preorder" crops for later mastery boosts *Does not yet also share animal feed when collected *There is not yet any type of dynamic grabbing for any Supported game under WM 1.5 *There is no masterswitch for adoptions/bushels/seeds *There are no group specific catchall buttons for unknown posts, there is however a masterswitch for all unrecognized posts. There may eventually be an option included for each major animal type, bushels, seeds, trees or materials. *Limited edition bushels/seeds are not separated from the main block *Uses the 24 hour processor method instead of FVWM's "backtrack posts" method to search through older posts. *Offers the WM 1.5 display modes: dev and short which FVWM does not (yet) have. *May have the future ability to send thank you gifts and select a return gift selected by the user in the options menu. You might just select to send a "beach toy" or whatever the current event item is to all your friends you take a bonus from. Otherwise, for the mostpart, I designed the menu options and functionality to work as closely to FVWM as possible for those wishing to switch over. I may release this version of the Sidekick for testing under my care for up to a week before i turn it over to DDM or others. But I certainly don't want the long term responsibility of care and keeping over this thing for a game I don't even play anymore. The reason I'd do this is to make sure the new generic sidekick abiltities are working the way they are supposed to. The FV sidekick certainly needed a few new ones. If anybody is interested in helping me do initial debug on this, and are savvy with the methods I use for building sidekicks, go ahead and check my userscripts.org profile for the Sidekick's release. After I post beta, I will also share it with a link below (so check there too). Here is a short list of things I will specifically need help with: *Making sure the sidekick is returning a status number *Making sure the status number is accurate, and a gift is actually given when it says it is *Making sure every sub page on the farmville site is covered, such as for cityville each reward/send page has a different url and DOM layout. *Making sure the gift page link modifier is functioning for all send gift types that use it *Making sure the sidekick is clicking all secondary required buttons for gift accepting or sending of gifts *Finding other buttons the sidekick can be taught to click while already on that page, such as sharing of animal feed, or sending thankyou gifts On a related note, I was asked if there was any FV Message Center Assistant in the works. Well...see my next blog post. :) Category:Blog posts